<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Tynevek by CeeCee33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331925">Meeting Tynevek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeCee33/pseuds/CeeCee33'>CeeCee33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clans of Kalquor - Tracy St. John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clans, D/s, Erotic, Kalquor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Tracy St. John, alien - Freeform, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeCee33/pseuds/CeeCee33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prequel to my novel, Alien Rescue, featuring Denar and Tynevek when they were students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Tynevek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting Tynevek, a short story inspired by Tracy St. John's Kalquor series.</p>
<p>Denar leaned against the counter and into the room. Music pulsed from the walls and men were packed in tight groups, laughing, talking, and drinking. It was the night of the first autumnal equinox and the traditional Kalquorian celebration was the perfect excuse for university students to party. Not that they needed an excuse but it helped keep campus security from taking too many names when things got crazy, as they often did at student gatherings. Also, there were no classes the next day, so even the most fervent students were up for a good time.<br/>
“See anyone tasty?”<br/>
“Several. It’s a decent crop of First Years.” Denar slid his gaze to the man next to him, then snorted. “But then, you’d know that, wouldn’t you, Met?”<br/>
The stocky Nobek next to him grinned. That grin was notorious on campus, both for its brilliance and its ability to seduce. Met was in his Final Year and destined for a station at a far outpost of their galaxy. He was a security and weapons specialist already, and it was predicted he’d make Commander within three years. He was also highly successful at zeroing in on a potential play-partner within minutes of reaching any social gathering.<br/>
“There’s one or two.” Met nodded toward a clutch of lowerclassmen who were gathered by the food table. No doubt they were hoping--misguidedly--for safety in numbers. Clearly, they’d never encountered Met. “That one with the shiny new goatee looks highly suggestible.”<br/>
Denar laughed out loud. “Suggestible? Is that what you’re calling it these days? Don’t you mean young and vulnerable? Or did you mean digestible?”<br/>
Met placed a hand over his broad, powerful chest. “Are you saying I’d prey on a little First Year?” His glittering dark eyes mocked. “I’m wounded. I’m interested only his mind. He is a fellow university student, after all.”<br/>
Denar lifted his mug. “All right. More power to you. May like minds lead to like thoughts.”<br/>
“And hot, sweaty sex.” Met’s smile went evil. “I’ll see you later. Maybe.”<br/>
“Happy hunting.”<br/>
Denar watched the tall Nobek saunter toward the group and ease into their midst. The “suggestible” young Dramok regarded him with wide eyes, then a shy smile. Denar didn’t doubt the new student had no idea he was already halfway into Met’s bed.<br/>
Denar shrugged. For all his lusty ways, Met wasn’t a bad sort. He treated his lovers well. He just had no inclination to take a partner and follow him into a relationship. Many Kalquorians their age were already looking for clanmates, lovers with whom they’d bond for life in the traditional three-person Kalquorian family unit of Dramok, Nobek, and Imdiko breeds.<br/>
Denar followed much the same pattern as his friend Met, seeking out partners for sex or companionship but not as clanmates. He was something of a loner and liked the freedom he’d gained when he’d left home for university. His Imdiko father had grinned as he’d hugged Denar goodbye on his last day home before First Year. “Time to fly, my beloved son. Enjoy your freedom but be don’t be an ass.”<br/>
Denar had left with a smile on his lips, thanks to his gentle, funny parent. It had put into balance his mother’s litany of rules, his Dramok father’s gruff orders, and his Nobek father’s laundry list of warnings. All delivered out of love, but still a lot to handle. Denar was cautious by nature, with a reserved exterior and reluctance to trust until the other person proved trustworthy. He was like many younger Dramoks, who’d rather lead than follow, or take over rather than join in. He’d spent a good amount of time on his own, especially after being freed from the sometimes smothering ties of home and family.<br/>
He sipped his mug of kloq and watched with amusement as several more Final Years made a beeline for the most wide-eyed lowerclassmen. Kalquorian males, even the gentler Imdiko breed, were nothing if not predatory when it came to sex.<br/>
Even now, so close to his Final Year, Denar wasn’t really looking for a life partner or even a romance, although the idea of sex wasn’t off the table. Yes, he could be charming when he wished. There were times when he’d say, what the hell, and share mutual gratification with an acquaintence. Other times, he’d go to one of the pleasure clubs and join in a scene or choose one of the club’s service Imdikos--for a night. He was far from celibate. But lately, he’d felt a need for...well, he didn’t know, exactly. More.<br/>
He shoved away from the wall and crossed the room to refill his mug from the tank of kloq. As he wove through the crowd, he saw another throng of men surrounding a pair of Imdikos. A Dramok and a Nobek were on the other side. There was growling and posturing, testing the sexual chemistry between them in true predator fashion. Just as he was edging by the group, a figure popped up in front of him, as if it had come up from the floor.<br/>
“What the--” Denar was glad his mug was empty or he might have spilled the contents on the man.<br/>
“A thousand pardons, Dramok.”<br/>
The man who spoke wore a First Year patch, but he looked slightly older than most First Years, maybe closer to Denar’s age. He flashed a smile and began to step away. He wove around a couple of people, then dropped out of sight. Literally dropped.<br/>
Curious, Denar looked around, trying to see where the fellow had disappeared. Had he passed out? That was a good way to get trampled in this mob. Then, like a fish, the First Year popped up again, further away, as if he’d swum across the room underwater and then resurfaced. Denar began to laugh. Neatly done.<br/>
As he watched, the odd man, who wore the green piping of an Imdiko on his clothing, dropped and came up again, this time nearer to Denar. He shot Denar a wicked grin, then his smile seemed to melt away. His large eyes widened just before heavy, dark lashes dropped shyly over them. He turned and dove once more.<br/>
Denar stood transfixed as what he’d seen finally registered. By all suns and moons, that was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Those large, expressive eyes were part of a face so finely featured it might belong to a woman, but no female Denar had ever seen had such a perfect, wide, sensual mouth. Or such a wicked, tempting smile. The body that dove and danced in the crowd was lithe and strong and decidedly male, and his dark hair was drawn back into a long, thick tail at his neck. Nice for grabbing hold. Nice for keeping him still for kissing. Or other erotic activities.<br/>
Denar started after him, all thoughts gone from his head except the desire to find the gorgeous Imdiko. He looked everywhere. The man was nowhere to be found. Vanished.<br/>
Had he been a phantom of some sort? Denar eyed his mug. Had some prankster slipped a hallucinogen into the tank of kloq?<br/>
He blinked around at the crowd. Nothing. He could hardly believe such a desirable male wasn’t mobbed by eager suitors. Then again, perhaps that was why the quirky Imdiko had been bobbing and snaking his way out of the throng. He very likely had been mobbed. Denar wasn’t accounted homely by a long shot, but he could only imagine the sort of attention such beauty attracted on a daily basis. It had certainly gotten Denar’s attention.<br/>
He moved off, still feeling the effect of their encounter. Had that grin, that sudden shy look been calculated? If it was, why? Had he meant for Denar to pursue him? He growled and went to refill his mug. If the fellow was being coy, then he wasn’t interested, however desirable the man appeared. He wanted no part of those games. Also, he wasn’t interested in a relationship. He had too much to do in his life. School. Training. Mandatory service to Kalquor. A career to launch. No time for a serious entanglement.<br/>
When he reached the drinks table, he was hailed by several other architecture students and was soon engaged in conversation about music, sadistic professors, and the latest kurble match. He passed a pleasant hour and no Imdikos dove or bobbed into his path again. He shrugged off the incident. He listened as others discussed the upcoming gymnastics competition, but he was restless, growing bored. It was time to go. To be alone again. He was walking out of the heated hall into the cooling midnight air when he heard shouting and growling.<br/>
A huge Nobek towered over a smaller male near the fountain in the courtyard. He frowned as the tough giant reached out and pawed at the other man’s hair. Nobeks, he thought with exasperation. Sometimes they had no class. If he was hoping to win this man’s favors, he needed a more subtle approach. He could take some lessons from Met. If Denar were the object of this Nobek’s attentions, said Nobek would be on the ground by now, gripping his aching groin and bleeding onto the pavers. But the Nobek’s focus was on a much smaller, seemingly timid fellow. There was no way he could rebuff the bigger man’s advances. It would not be a fair fight.<br/>
Growling, Denar took a couple of steps toward them. Someone grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. He turned with a snap and saw the friendly face of Rinn, another architecture student and a fellow Dramok.<br/>
“Just watch.” Rinn’s eyes danced with merriment. “That fool, Nobek Okun, is about to take a class in Imdiko relations.”<br/>
Denar scowled as he turned to look at the couple who were still poised under the lamp by the fountain. The Imdiko was almost a foot shorter than the Nobek and was outweighed by a hefty margin. If Nobek Okun wanted to get physical with him, it would be like picking up a toy and shaking it until it rattled. Denar looked to Rinn, but Rinn only nodded at the pair, smiling.<br/>
The Nobek’s voice rose and he reached again. The other man stepped back, murmuring what sounded like a warning. Okun laughed and kept coming. He was about to grab the smaller man’s arm when suddenly, his target flipped backward, kicking his “suitor” squarely on the mouth as he went over and landed lightly on his feet.<br/>
Shocked, the startled Nobek lunged. He was fast but the other man could evidently outrace lightning. He dove in a blur, somersaulting toward the man’s shins. Okun pitched head-first over the man’s back and hit the pavement with a ground-shaking thud. Denar grimaced as the fallen Nobek’s cheek split upon contact with the paving stones. The man who’d brought him down was already standing, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He wore a bemused smile, looking like he was having way too much fun. A dangerous sign. Something told Denar that Okun would be best served by staying down.<br/>
Suddenly, he recognized the man who’d taken on this behemoth Nobek. It was the Imdiko who’d gone swimming through the crowd inside. The beautiful Imdiko with the wicked smile and shy eyes. Suddenly, Denar wasn’t just interested. He was riveted to the scene.<br/>
No doubt about it, Okun was too stupid to live. He rose from the ground with a roar and barreled toward the Imdiko. His target was gone by the time he reached the spot where he’d stood. His impish opponent had dived between the taller man’s legs and was already on his feet, behind him. Before the Nobek could turn, the smaller man literally ran up his body and shoved off, kicking him hard in the back of the head as he flipped back and away. Okun staggered and almost went to his knees.<br/>
When he regained his balance, he again whirled to find no one behind him. The Imdiko was on the opposite side, at his back again, having flipped past him, unseen. He swept the Nobek’s legs and brought him crashing to the pavement once more. This time, Okun’s nose kissed the ground with an audible crunch.<br/>
Rinn grunted admiringly. “Damn.”<br/>
“Stop, Okun. Stop now or you’ll finish the night in the infirmary.” The First Year didn’t even sound winded. His voice held no rancor. In fact, it was surprisingly gentle. “I’m sorry, but I’m just not interested in going home with you.”<br/>
Okun struggled up. Obviously, he’d had the wind knocked out of him when he’d fallen. He stood, chest heaving, blood running down his face. Denar held his breath. An enraged Nobek tasting blood was nothing to trifle with. Was it time to intervene?<br/>
At long last, the giant raised a hand, palm out. “Another time?”<br/>
The Imdiko shook his head. “I’m sorry. No.”<br/>
Denar blinked. No? Suns, this was going to be a slaughter! He made ready to go to the Imdiko’s aid.<br/>
“Oh. Well.” The Nobek grinned through his split lip. “Good fight, though.”<br/>
The smaller man laughed. “Good fight, yes. And...good night, yes.”<br/>
The Imdiko pivoted suddenly and faced Denar. Denar froze under that laughing look, then the odd man took to his heels and vanished into the trees between the hall and the dormitories. Denar turned to Rinn, open-mouthed, brows raised.<br/>
Rinn’s grin was wider than ever. He spread his hands. “Imdiko Tynevek. First year med. Also known as the Wet Dream of the First Year Class.”<br/>
“First Year Class? Hell, the whole school must have hard ons for that one. I’ll bet Imdikos are brawling to get at him. Why haven’t I seen him before tonight?”<br/>
Rinn laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Probably too busy being a lone wolf.” They began to stroll down the path toward their own rooms. Rinn continued.<br/>
“First time I saw him, I tell you, my cocks turned to stone and I went into a total fog. The whole corridor of the bio wing smelled like a weekend night at a pleasure club just because that Imdiko walked by in a formsuit. While I was staring at him like a fool, I watched a Dramok go into full arousal and jump him. The idiot wouldn’t stop. Tynevek reduced him to a quivering mess, almost without touching him. Just that dancing around stuff. The man’s a lethal weapon.”<br/>
Denar shook his head. “I’ve never seen anyone do martial arts like that. But being that pretty, he must get a lot of practice. He’s dangerous.”<br/>
“Not just pretty and dangerous, either. I looked him up. He’s here on full scholarship. Rumor has it he received the highest score ever recorded on the med school entry exam. Even outscored his mentor, Imdiko Flencik, and Flencik’s a fucking legend in the med world. Tynevek’s a little odd though. Doesn’t seem to like the limelight.”<br/>
Denar snorted. “Spoken like a true Dramok. We can hardly imagine a man not wanting to be known as the best at anything.” He frowned. “Is he on the gymnastics team?”<br/>
“Is he on the team? He could have turned professional, if he’d wanted, he was that good in prep. I heard the acrobatics coach met him at the gates of the campus with a case of leshella, and twin, naked, Dantovonian sex slaves, male and female. Coach probably went to his knees and offered to blow Tynevek himself if he’d sign up.” Rinn barked a laugh. “Oh, yes, he’s on the gymnastics team.”<br/>
“When I saw him earlier tonight, he was trying to sneak out of the party. Kept diving between people and coming up in odd places. Gymnastics explains that. I guess.”<br/>
“Well, so far no one has seen him with a partner.”<br/>
“He can afford to be picky. I’m amazed there aren’t Mataras chasing him.”<br/>
Rinn shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s one thing that may keep the females away.”<br/>
“He has a pair of rabid Nobek older brothers?”<br/>
“No. Mataras can get anyone they want, right? But very few Mataras will settle for a male with no money.”<br/>
“He’s poor?”<br/>
“All three of his fathers were killed several years ago. Some kind of freak accident which also wiped out their business. He and his mother were the only ones left. They’ve had a hard time of it, I guess.”<br/>
“All three fathers at once?” Denar couldn’t fathom losing one of his fathers, even if they could sometimes be an imperial pain in the ass. But all three? “That’s brutal.”<br/>
His friend nodded. “It must have been. And that’s why he’s on scholarship, I guess.”<br/>
Denar regarded the other Dramok with narrowed eyes. “How do you know so much about this Imdiko? Aren’t you all but clanned with Barsa and Yek?”<br/>
Rinn laughed. “My biology prof has assured us that clanning causes neither blindness nor death. My Nobek and Imdiko are beyond compare and I’d never be unfaithful, but when it comes to someone like Imdiko Tynevek, nothing could keep me--or them--from looking. Or being curious.”<br/>
“I suppose.”<br/>
Denar said good night to Rinn and made his way toward his dorm. Middle Years had better quarters than First Years, though all students were expected to live simply while they were in school, regardless of their income. It was part of the discipline expected of them in their society. At least Middlers had private rooms. Final Years like Rinn lived off campus, in their own apartments, often sharing costs with roommates. Denar would live on his own next year, too.<br/>
He flopped down on the sleeping mat and stared at the ceiling. Images of Imdiko Tynevek played through his mind, dancing like the man himself. Suns, what a character!  He’d never spoken a word to him but he felt like he had to know him.<br/>
Was it only the beauty? Obviously, the man could have anyone he wanted, with those looks and that body. Denar’s cocks stirred, warming. Beauty was a factor, yes.<br/>
Yet, it seemed there was far more to the Imdiko than his appearance. He had a grin like a naughty child, and from his chosen way of moving through a crowded room, a sense of humor. He was daring, too. Few Imdikos Denar knew would take on a Nobek, let alone one of Okun’s size. He’d defended himself with elegance and grace. Hell, with style! And, surprisingly, the Nobek hadn’t taken umbrage. He’d conceded defeat and even accepted, for now, at least, that Tynevek didn’t want him. He’d respected the Imdiko. That kind of respect, especially from a Nobek, had to be earned. Denar suspected it was due not only to Tynevek’s fighting prowess but also to the gentle good humor he seemed to possess. Quite a compliment.<br/>
Intelligent. Desirable. Strong. Funny. Competitive, but not boastful. By the ancients, the man seemed perfect. What chance would Denar have with such a paragon?<br/>
Denar felt his cocks filling, heating. His body certainly didn’t care about any self-doubts he might have. It wanted another chance to meet Imdiko Tynevek, at the very least. And besides, there were those two very pointed looks Tynevek had sent Denar’s way. Had he imagined it, or was there genuine interest in those large purple eyes?<br/>
Now, there was a thought. His cocks reacted enthusiastically at the prospect of getting closer to the man who’d met Denar’s gaze without seeming to search him out. What kind of a man was this Tynevek?<br/>
Oh, yes, he’d be in the stands for the gymnastics meet tomorrow. Whatever else happened, he’d get another look.<br/>
#<br/>
Tynevek clapped the chalk bag, covering his hands with white powder. He was through with his floor exercises and he’d done well but the mats didn’t interest him that much. He glanced around him at the maze of rings, trapezes, nets, cables and colorful platforms. He was yards above the ground, perched on a small metal square, waiting his turn to fly.<br/>
This was what interested him. The act of taking hold of a slim metal bar suspended on slender cables and swinging out through the air, then letting go and flying to another bar or into the grip of another aerialist. To let go and flip, over and over, twisting, grabbing for safety at the last instant. Even to fall into the nets far below and bounce like a ball, then find his feet sent his spirit soaring. There were few experiences that compared with aerial acrobatics.<br/>
He kept his eyes and his mind focused on the rhythm of the swings, planning his timing so that he felt it in his muscles, even his breathing. When the aerial judge gave him the signal, his very heart would feel like it was beating in time with the motion.<br/>
He had only one lapse in concentration. An image of sharp features and surprised, delighted eyes. A tall Dramok, one whose long, muscled body had made Tynevek’s body sing in reply. The one he’d shown off for last night.<br/>
He banished the thought. Later. Later, perhaps when he was alone. Not now.<br/>
The whistle came. He gripped the bar of the trapeze and leaped.<br/>
#<br/>
Denar gaped. This Imdiko was beyond his understanding of the breed. Imdikos were supposed to be gentle, caring, even retiring. They worried about the risks that Dramoks and Nobeks took, they didn’t take those risks themselves.<br/>
This Imdiko was fucking insane.<br/>
He’d seen the man take on a Nobek the night before and kick the warrior’s ass. Now, as he stared up into the blue of the crisp fall day, he saw that same man grab hold of a trapeze and swing out into absolutely nothing at all. Just as calmly as if he was taking a walk in the park. Except, while walking in a park, you didn’t let go of the world and go tumbling through space, with the merest miscalculation or hesitation dividing you from life and a horrible, crashing death.<br/>
Yes, he knew there were nets far below the trapeze structure. It didn’t seem to matter to his heart as he watched the Imdiko sail from bar to bar, flipping and turning in a manner that seemed to show an utter lack of healthy respect for gravity, safety, and good common sense. He felt a watery sense of fear in the pit of his stomach, like suddenly staring out over the edge of a cliff into a deep, deep canyon. By the ancients, don’t let him fall!<br/>
At the same time, in a more rational corner of his mind, Denar felt wonder and awe. Tynevek was doing something most people would never dream of trying. Even the most daring Dramok, the most driven Nobek, might not attempt such a dangerous act just for the sheer fun of it. He didn’t know much about the finer points of aerial competition, but he sensed that the Imdiko who’d met his eyes last night was doing a damn fine job up there in the air. The man was a dynamo.<br/>
But then again: Oh, fuck. He wanted him to come down, right now. If he was hurt, Denar would be shattered.<br/>
After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only minutes, Tynevek swung up onto a platform and stopped. Roars of applause rose around Denar, along with the cheers of the students. He sagged with relief, only to have his gut gripped yet again when the Imdiko turned and made ready to swing out and meet another aerialist.<br/>
Shit! He was going to depend on some other man to catch him? Was he out of his fucking mind? Wasn’t he supposed to be this brilliant medical student who understood the fragility of the body? Anything could happen!<br/>
Now Denar knew where the expression “his heart in his throat” came from: it came from watching someone you cared about do something so dangerous you couldn’t breathe properly, as if your throat was blocked by a live, wildly pounding heart. And he’d never even spoken to the man who was hurtling through space high over his head! His mind filled with panicked pleas:<br/>
Please, please, damn you, Tynevek, survive this stupid competition so I can take you somewhere alone and bend you over and fuck you until you come, howling. Until we both howl. So I can hold you close and never let you do anything this crazy ever again. So I can make you my Imdiko. So I can be your Dramok.<br/>
He sat, thunderstruck at both the direction and the vehemence of his feelings. More roars and cheers and clapping erupted. Tynevek arrived on a platform and raised his arm to show he was finished. Denar groaned as the agile figure descended the ladder to the ground. He scrubbed his face with both hands. What had happened to him? He’d seen aerial acts before. He’d found them exciting and fun. This had been horrible. He’d been so frightened he’d thought he was going to be sick.<br/>
It was a humbling moment. He was a Dramok, a Kalquorian male with the hunting instincts of a predator and the bold, physical courage of his wild ancestors. Someone who naturally took charge and took risks. Yet his sudden, passionate feelings for Tynevek had rendered him almost helpless with fear.<br/>
They had also made him think of asking a complete stranger to clan with him. It was totally unreasonable! He wasn’t interested in clanning with anyone. That was far, far down the line, in his dim future. What had come over him?<br/>
Maybe he should leave now. Yes, that was it. He should run like hell for his own room and hide out and find a way never to see that beautiful face or that delectable body or that odd smile ever again. He had decent instincts for self-preservation at least, didn’t he? He could get past a mere infatuation without doing something completely stupid.<br/>
But the man in question was walking toward him now, his lithe body encased in a sleeveless, one-piece, skintight gym uniform that outlined every muscle and every line, including a pair of very nice-looking cocks, packed into the uniform’s sports belt. The Imdiko reached up and pulled on the band that tied back his hair. He shook his head and wave upon wave of deep, shining black cascaded over his shoulders. He looked around and his bright eyes once again seemed to immediately find and hone in on Denar’s, out of all the people around him. His smile spread slowly, impishly.<br/>
Denar was a goner. His fear was forgotten, except for the rush of adrenaline it had shot through his system. He didn’t care if his usually calm, almost haughty demeanor was shredded. He met that smile with one of his own: wide, open, and delighted. He hurried down the steps to the walkway, almost shoving people out of his way, eager to reach the one who waited for him.<br/>
His dignity flew out the window. His caution as a responsible Dramok sank to the ocean depths. He seized Tynevek by the shoulders, and kissed him, long and hard.<br/>
The Imdiko startled but a blink later, wrapped his arms around Denar and kissed him back with a heat that seared straight through Denar’s middle and sent his heart hammering against his ribs. He dug his fingers into that thick, waving hair and plunged his tongue into the other man’s warm, welcoming mouth. Every conscious thought was obliterated in the passion that stormed through him.<br/>
Denar didn’t know how long they stood there, clasped in each other’s arms, clinging to that one, all-encompassing kiss. When he finally lifted his head, there were cheers and catcalls and stamping feet all around them. Something was being said over the loudspeaker but it sounded like mush to Denar’s roaring ears.<br/>
“Tynevek, you ass!” somebody hissed nearby. “Climb down off that Dramok and get to the awards platform!”<br/>
Tynevek grinned and whirled away. Denar watched as he dashed to the dais and stood with his teammates to accept the various awards they’d won. Tynevek had come in first in aerials. Denar grinned and applauded, unaccountably proud.<br/>
Shit, he was in so much trouble. Not only had he fallen suddenly, cataclysmically in love, but he’d fallen in love with a brilliant Imdiko who could possibly hand him his ass in a fight, and who took part in a sport that, to Denar’s thinking, far surpassed the dangers of the violent game of kurble. An Imdiko so beautiful Denar would be fighting off other males every time he turned around, if they were paired.<br/>
Paired? Oh, suns and stars. All his expectations had suddenly tumbled. Everything had shifted. Life was suddenly very interesting. And terrifying. What was coming next?<br/>
“So, you played that well.”<br/>
Denar blinked and turned to see Rinn and his Nobek lover, Barsa, leering at him. He couldn’t find the grace to look embarassed or even humble. He had just publicly kissed and been kissed by the Wet Dream of the First Year Class. His natural Dramok pride surged to the fore.<br/>
Rinn elbowed him in the ribs. “You could have told me last night that you already knew Tynevek.”<br/>
Denar grinned. “I didn’t know him. Didn’t even know his name until you told me. Hell, I have yet to speak one word to the man.”<br/>
Barsa’s brow raised skeptically. “Imdiko Tynevek just kissed you out of the blue? The man who’s never given anyone else the time of day since he arrived here?”<br/>
Denar shrugged, still unable to stop grinning. “The time of day was right.”<br/>
Rinn exploded in laughter. “What the hell does that mean?”<br/>
Denar joined his laughter. “I have no fucking idea.”<br/>
“I hope you have some kind of a fucking idea.” Barsa’s stern, craggy face was offset by amused eyes. “The whole university will be disappointed if you don’t.”<br/>
Rinn snickered. “All right, my Nobek-to-be, stop. You’re making Denar blush.”<br/>
Denar now glared at his friends. “I’ve never blushed in my life.”<br/>
“Maybe not, but your eyes certainly lost focus for a second at what Barsa said.” Rinn nodded over Denar’s shoulder. “Nevertheless, I’d say you need to get a fucking idea ready fucking fast because that Imdiko looks like he knows what he fucking wants.”<br/>
Denar turned and saw Tynevek approaching, wearing a jacket, his hair tied back once again. Still, his eyes did look a little...what? Heavy? Dark? Intent? Denar swallowed and felt arousal make another curling entrance into his system.<br/>
“We’ll see you tomorrow. I think.” Rinn chuckled as he and Barsa walked away.<br/>
Denar scrambled for his composure as Tynevek came to stand before him.<br/>
#<br/>
“You were amazing up there today.”<br/>
“Thank you, Dramok. It’s fun.”<br/>
“It’s damned dangerous.”<br/>
Tynevek looked up at the edge of anger in the other man’s voice. Irritated? Protective? Interesting.<br/>
He smiled placatingly. “It is. But I’ve been training since I was four. I almost feel more at home in the air than on the ground.”<br/>
The Dramok’s posture softened. “Of course. You looked like you knew what you were doing. Well, that’s clear. You did know.” He nodded to the black first place ribbon pinned to Tynevek’s uniform. “Congratulations.”<br/>
“Thanks. By the way, I’m Tynevek.”<br/>
The Dramok jerked. “Shit. No manners. I’m Denar. I’m pleased to meet you, Tynevek.” He put a hand to his chest and bowed, formally.<br/>
Tynevek bowed in return, matching the Dramok’s serious expression. But he couldn’t help himself: “I think I already showed you how pleased I am to meet you.”<br/>
Denar began to smile again. “Yes. I hope I conveyed my pleasure as well?”<br/>
“I believe so.”<br/>
He looked up into Denar’s sharp, handsome face. The other man’s eyes got that same smoky look they’d had when he’d grabbed Tynevek and kissed him. Oh, good. It hadn’t been a fluke. The striking Dramok was interested in him, after all.<br/>
Denar cleared his throat. “I saw you teach Nobek Okun some manners last night.”<br/>
Tynevek laughed. “Oh, yes. He’s been persistent. And he’d had a few mugs at the party. I’m sure he was repaired at the infirmary. Unless, of course, being Nobek, he wants to wear his face that way as a badge of honor.”<br/>
The Dramok’s grin was devastating. “He just might. That was quite a show you gave us.”<br/>
Tynevek shrugged but he felt a warm beam of light touch his spirit at Denar’s praise. Yes, he’d been showing off a little, but it had procured the desired results. “I’m not so great with weapons or brute force, so I make do with the skills I have.”<br/>
“I’ll say. I hope I never piss you off.”       Tynevek swallowed to prevent his from mouth blurting out words that would show just how much he’d like to get physical with Dramok Denar. He’d already kissed the man before he’d even known his name. Anyone else who might have tried to kiss him like that would have found himself looking like Nobek Okun had last night. How did he know Denar wasn’t just another of the men who kept circling around him, making him feel like the prize in some asinine game?<br/>
He needed to slow this down. If Denar was looking to add him to his trophy collection, he’d show the man the door so fast the shape of a doorknob would be permanently imprinted on his ass. He wasn’t looking for just sex. He could get that anywhere, at any time. So could this handsome Dramok, he was sure. Sex with Denar would be sensational, he imagined. Hell, he’d spent half of last night imagining just how sensational. But he’d wait. See if there was a relationship about to happen here, not just a night of banging their bones together. Because he’d seen, or thought he’d seen, something more than lust in Denar’s sharp eyes. Some connection. Some recognition of Tynevek beyond his face and form. Was he wise enough to discern that difference? Did he care?<br/>
“I’ll try to play nice.” Tynevek tossed the words out carelessly. “What do you say we have a mug after I’ve finished with my team duties? I won’t be long.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
The Imdiko froze, stung. Well, that had been a short little dream. Time to--<br/>
“I don’t want to go someplace noisy and drink. I want to take you out for evening meal. Somewhere we can talk. Will you?”<br/>
That intense face, those piercing eyes. This Dramok was a serious man. This was too good to be true, but he didn’t care. He was willing to risk testing it. Tynevek felt his own smile light his face. He wasn’t very good at concealing his feelings, not when they were this strong. He was also no good at coy behaviors and he decided he just wasn’t interested in trying to flirt with Denar. He met the Dramok’s eyes steadily.<br/>
“I’d like that very much. Shall I meet you?”<br/>
Denar shook his head. “You live in First Year med dorm, yes? I’ll pick you up there.”<br/>
“Room Twelve. End of the first hall.”<br/>
“I’ll find you. Three hours from now?”<br/>
Tynevek nodded. “I’ll be ready.”<br/>
The Dramok turned and stalked away. Tynevek was a mass of desire, hope, anxiety, and doubt. He shook himself. He needed to pull it together. He was a skilled athlete, a top med student intent on becoming a surgeon. He was a decent man. He had nothing to feel inadequate about. He could hold his own in conversation with most people, a natural Imdiko gift, as a rule. Plus, he knew how to eat, he thought, snorting at his foolishness. He’d been to a restaurant before. Nothing to it.<br/>
He trotted back to the arena. After helping to put away all the equipment and store things after the meet, he ran all the way to his dorm. He showered, and changed his clothes twice. As he dressed, he glanced at the wall beyond his sleeping mat, where still vids of his family, his mentors, and beautiful males and females hung in an impromptu gallery. He grinned at the image of one of his heroes, the huge and handsome Doctor Imdiko Flencik, of the powerful Clan Rajhir. When he was a teenager, he’d worked a summer as a medical aid under the big man’s supervision, and had received sound advice on many matters facing a young man with no fathers and strong ambitions. The older man had shared with him his own struggles as a young Imdiko and he’d seen how avidly others pursued his beautiful protege. He’d eaten midday meal with Tynevek one day, just outside the hospital wing where they were working.<br/>
“Sex is fantastic, Tynevek. One of the great joys of life and I recommend it highly. But sex can also be the emptiest, most frustrating act in the world if there is no respect or caring involved. You may not believe it, but I was considered fairly desirable myself when I was younger.”<br/>
He’d grinned at Tynevek, his face still very youthful, even to the teen, and his goatee a brilliant black. He was a handsome man, by anyone’s standards, Tynevek had thought, and so warm and funny he put everyone around him at ease. He was also one of the finest medical minds on Kalquor. Oh, yes, he could see Flencik as a desirable partner for men of his age. The doctor continued.<br/>
“I got into one situation where the man I believed loved me only wanted my future earning powers as a doctor. That was not so hard to take. But there were a couple of them who only wanted a big, physically powerful Imdiko so they could boast they dominated a man who could rip off their arms. A beast, in other words. A freak.”<br/>
“So, you ripped off their arms?” Tynevek had only been half-joking. He was furious at the idea of anyone considering his friend a freak.<br/>
Flencik chuckled. “I’m still Imdiko, youngling, and a healer, remember? Arm-ripping is something I reserve for situations of true self-defense.” The doctor had stretched out his huge, dextrous hands. “I had a choice, whether to let those bastards define me or to believe I was a worthy man with every right to their respect. So, I walked away. The universe would punish or reward them as it saw fit, but I wasn’t going to be bothered with them ever again.”<br/>
Tynevek had stared down at his own hands, already so calloused from his acrobatics that he had to take care not to render them insensitive to touch around patients. He had already been the object of both blatant users and of competing, quarreling males. But it was hard to weigh or evaluate them while his young body was clamoring to have its needs met. Waiting for the perfect mate seemed insane at this point in his life.<br/>
Flencik had chuckled. “I know. Your cocks are probably hard every hour on the hour, minimum. Mine were at your age, that was for sure. Thought I’d die if I didn’t get sex. You have a right to seek sexual release, my friend. You also have the right to demand more of your encounters. You’re not just a handsome male with nothing else to offer. You’re an Imdiko, a good one with some of the finest qualities of our breed. Never forget it.”<br/>
He’d stood then, smiling. “And I’ve been talking like an old fart.” He had jerked his thumb back toward the hospital wing. “Get your ass back on the ward, Imdiko. Those bed-pans aren’t going to empty themselves.”<br/>
Tynevek felt warmth for his friend at the memory. Was Denar someone from whom he could demand more than just a good fuck? Hell, he didn’t even know if the man could provide a good fucking.<br/>
He laughed. He was sure as hell going to find out about both as soon as possible.<br/>
He was about to call up data on Denar on his tablet computer, when the chime sounded at his dorm room door. Three hours to the minute. Of course, he thought. This was a serious Dramok. Accuracy and punctuality were expected. Demanded. He switched off his tablet, grinning.<br/>
He was still smiling when he opened the door and saw Denar looking dark and handsome in a plain black silk shirt and pants. The Dramok looked startled at his smile, then smiled back. Tynevek felt his mouth go suddenly dry. The smile transformed that sharp, watchful face from severe to stunning. He thought he might do anything to make that smile appear again and again, even as its effect seemed to shiver through him.<br/>
“You’re ready?”<br/>
Tynevek nodded and joined him in the hall. His roommate was due back in an hour, but he was glad Dol had been gone all day. It had been enough to just to get ready and deal with his own rioting emotions. Now, after being rendered all but imbecilic by the man’s smile, he blessed his good fortune to be alone.<br/>
They walked out of the dorm and crossed the courtyard in silence. Darkness had fallen. Tynevek guessed they were headed for the shuttle parking unit. First Years had limited off-campus privileges, as a rule, so few had their own shuttles. It was a way of getting them immersed in campus culture and relationships and also a way to limit the trouble they might get into in what was, for many Imdikos and Dramoks, their first time away from home. Nobeks were usually sent away from home, into training as young children, a way of helping them to channel their natural aggression and help them learn to work cooperatively rather than bully their way through life. The three breeds joined together formally for the first time after they came of age, at university, in the military, or in other training and work situations.<br/>
They were passing a lighting unit when Denar suddenly veered to the side, off the path, and came to a halt, staring at the ground. The light reflected off his wavy hair and cast his face into shadow. Tynevek approached him slowly, puzzled.<br/>
“Denar? Are you all right?”<br/>
The tall Dramok heaved a sigh and stalked away a couple of paces to stand in the shadows out of reach of the circle of light. “No. I’m not all right. I’m an idiot. I thought I could do this. I thought I could just go out to a meal with you and we’d talk and get to know one another.”<br/>
Tynevek felt cold creep into his chest. “And now?”<br/>
Denar faced him, his sharp, dark brows drawn. His voice was harsh, his fists clenched at his sides.<br/>
“I’m sorry Tynevek. I can’t. I have to tell you the truth. I want to be different than all those others who chase after you, cocks in hand, their tongues hanging out. I want to get to know you, to share with you, talk with you. I want to know who you are and what you want in life and why you do those insane, wonderful things you do.” He shook his head, looking at his feet. “But I’m just like them. I want all those things but all I can think about is how desperately I want to fuck you right now. I’m no different than any of them.”<br/>
Tynevek looked at the Dramok’s bent head. The chill inside him evaporated. He spoke gently. “But you are different, Denar.”<br/>
Denar shook his head. “I’m not. I want to pull you into my arms right now and kiss your face off, then strip you naked and take you right here on the path between the dorms.”<br/>
Tynevek grinned. What a wonderful thought. But he saw Denar’s distress and needed to help. He moved closer.<br/>
“You’re different, Denar, because of all those things you want to do. To get to know me, to spend time with me. Those others, they don’t care who or what I am or even what I do. They just want to fuck me because of the way I look. They might pretend to care, but I believe you actually do. They would never be as honest with me as you’re being right now.”<br/>
“I’m ashamed. You deserve better.”<br/>
“I don’t know anything about what I deserve. I’m just a man, Denar. A man like any other, not some fantasy. Some thing.” He reached out a hand. “You see that about me, don’t you?”<br/>
Denar’s eyes met his, turmoil in their dark depths. “Yes, absolutely, but I--”<br/>
“There’s another way you’re different from the others, Denar. Maybe the most important way of all.”<br/>
“What’s that?”<br/>
“You’re different because I chose you. I didn’t choose any of them. I don’t want any of those others. I want you.”<br/>
Denar made a small choking sound. “Are you sure? You aren’t trying to--no, you wouldn’t play games with me like that, would you?”<br/>
“No, I wouldn’t.” Tynevek put his hand on Denar’s arm. It was warm and strong and it trembled with life. “I chose you. I want to get to know you and spend time with you and learn all about you, too.” He willed himself to send the right message to this amazing man. “But right now, I want desperately to fuck you, too.” His grin began to spread. “And honestly? I don’t think I can eat until we do.”<br/>
“Great suns.”<br/>
Denar swarmed against him, pushing him back against the light unit. He placed a big hand on Tynevek’s throat, not squeezing but holding him in place. His growl was distant thunder, turning the Imdiko’s knees to jelly.<br/>
“My room.”<br/>
Despite his trembling,Tynevek met his eyes boldly. “How far?”<br/>
“Over this rise.”<br/>
“Now, please?”<br/>
Denar moved back, dropping his hold. They returned to the path, then took the lefthand fork. They walked briskly, in silence, side by side. Finally, Denar spoke.<br/>
“Nice night.”<br/>
Tyenevek nodded. “Yes, it is.”<br/>
“Enjoying your first year?”<br/>
“I am.”<br/>
They moved faster. Denar rumbled in his chest. “Is med school rough?”<br/>
“A little.”<br/>
There was a pause as they began to jog. “Been doing gymnastics since you were four?”<br/>
“Uh huh. Bounced off everything. Family thought I was a Nobek.”<br/>
A pause. “Weather’s turning cold.”<br/>
“Uh huh.”<br/>
They broke into a run.<br/>
“Your family lives in the capital?”<br/>
Tynevek crammed down the laughter that was threatening to choke him. It was too much. Small talk, and all the while they were racing to tear off their clothes and jump into bed together! He barely managed an answer that wasn’t hysterical.<br/>
“On--on the coast.”<br/>
They were pelting toward the Middler dorm steps. Denar already had his passcard out and flashed it in front of the monitor. They hardly broke stride as the door opened and they rushed into the hall. Denar pointed to the right and they took the stairs, two at a time.<br/>
Denar took the lead and they came to the last door at the end of the third floor hall. He used his passcard again, the door opened, and he pulled Tynevek through it, slamming it behind them. They both began to laugh like fools.<br/>
“Nice night?” Tynevek asked, gasping. “Really?<br/>
“What was I going to say? I want your mouth on my cock as soon as I can get my pants open?” Denar shook with laughter.<br/>
“It’s a start.” Tynevek was suddenly serious. Denar’s suggestion had mouth-watering appeal. His hand went to Denar’s crotch.<br/>
The Dramok grabbed his hand and held it away. “No.” His voice was low and hot. “I want you naked first. I want to see you.” Tynevek reached for the seam at the front of his shirt. Denar stopped him again. He put his hand to the nape of Tynevek’s neck. “Stand still. I will undress you. ”<br/>
Tynevek shivered, deep inside. Oh, this was already better than he’d hoped. This man wanted mastery and was determined to take it. Not by bullying or begging. Just by knowing what he wanted and taking the reins to get it. Exactly what Tynevek longed for.<br/>
#<br/>
Denar parted the front seam of Tynevek’s shirt and pushed it open, letting the palms of his hands smooth over the expanse of lean, muscled flesh. He paused to look his fill at the sleek chest, then lifted his head to kiss the sensual mouth that had tormented him all day.<br/>
“Tynevek.”<br/>
He whispered the name but it was important to him to say it. He needed his partner to know that he knew who he was with, that he wasn’t just here to mindlessly fuck a pretty body. All right, he was definitely going to fuck this pretty body, but it was Tynevek’s body, the man who already intrigued him on so many levels.<br/>
He slid the shirt off the Imdiko’s shoulders and down his arms. He untucked it from Tynevek’s waistband and pushed it away to drop to the floor. Now his gymnast’s upper body was revealed and it almost took Denar’s breath away. No wonder he could do all those insane things, those moves that defied gravity. The man was one long, lean, rippled length of iron. He ran his hands down that length, then spanned its width, pulling his new lover close.<br/>
“Tynevek.”<br/>
“Denar, I--”<br/>
“Shh. No talking right now. Just me touching.”<br/>
The Imdiko groaned. “When can I touch you?”<br/>
Denar chuckled. “When I say so, of course.” He leaned in and nipped at those wonderful lips. “Did you really think I was going to let you take control?”<br/>
Tynevek snickered. “No, Dramok.”<br/>
“Then stand still and be quiet.”<br/>
Denar slipped his fingers into the Imdiko’s heavy hair and gently pulled his head back and to the side. He sank his mouth to the long, taut column of his throat and delighted in the tripping beat of Tynevek’s heart in the large vein there. Supple, warm, and responsive. His cocks were already like granite. How was he going to hold out long enough to bring his lover to climax?<br/>
He would, of course. To neglect his partner, to not put Tynevek’s need first, no matter how he tormented the man beforehand, was unthinkable. He’d make sure he lasted until he’d made the Imdiko come just as he’d wished: howling.<br/>
He pulled back and dropped to his haunches. He quickly removed Tynevek’s boots and then with a long tug, opened the seam of his pants, revealing the ridiculously strong thighs, the sleek hips, and two lustily hard, perfectly shaped cocks. He thought of what he’d said when they came in, but now he thought he might be the one to get his partner’s cock in his own mouth, first. Was that something Tynevek would like? How would he look when he was helpless with need, Denar’s mouth overtaking him with heat and suckling?<br/>
He leaned in and placed a long, soft kiss on his lover’s thigh, stroking with his tongue. He felt Tynevek shiver from head to toe, like a young tree in a high wind. So, those granite muscles were sensitive? Very good to know. He stood and began to stalk around the man, looking his fill.<br/>
By the ancients, if people thought Tynevek’s face was stunning, they were in for a heart attack when they got a look at his nude body. He growled, deep in his chest. Not that those others were going to get that chance. Not while Denar was around. He was laying claim to this man tonight. Never mind that they’d only just met. He was going to do everything it took to keep him. He just needed to go cautiously. He didn’t want to frighten him away.<br/>
The long planes of Tynevek’s back only emphasized the power of his chest and shoulders. Everything tapered to long hips and powerful legs and the most perfect ass Denar had ever seen: high and hard and smooth. It finished him. He stalked back around to kiss his beautiful partner once more. He plunged his tongue into the warm mouth that opened so eagerly to welcome him and groaned with want.<br/>
“On the mat.” His voice rasped in the silence of the room.<br/>
He guided Tynevek to the sleeping mat and laid him down. Then, with a speed born of urgent desire, he stripped himself and joined the Imdiko, gathering him again into his arms. He stroked him everywhere and Tynevek moaned in his embrace.<br/>
“Denar, please.”<br/>
“What do you want?”<br/>
Tynevek was fighting not to touch him, he could sense it. The deprivation was driving the sensitive Imdiko wild. “I want you. I want you to… I want…”<br/>
“Say it.” Denar licked the hollow of this lover’s neck. “Tell me.”<br/>
“I need you to fuck me. Now.”<br/>
“Ahh. Are you sure?”<br/>
Denar’s hand drifted downward. The Imdiko’s cocks were slick with his natural lubrication and so hard they curved up toward his belly. Denar took the smaller of the two organs and pumped. Tynevek’s groan sounded like it rolled up from somewhere down in his toes.<br/>
“I’m very sure. Let me have you. Or you have me. But stop teasing, Denar.”<br/>
“All right.”<br/>
In truth, Denar’s own cocks were aching as if they were being squeezed in a vice. He kissed his way down Tynevek’s front and settled in to lick up and down both hard cocks. Tynevek shouted. Denar saw his fists were clenched in the bedding. He was trying his best to obey the order not to touch him. His heart clutched.The only fight his partner was putting up was against himself. Obedient to a man he hardly knew? Even when his body demanded contact and release? Everything in Denar’s nature exulted in his good fortune. He leaned his cheek on one of the gymnast’s hips.<br/>
“Imdiko Tynevek. You are one in a million.”<br/>
#<br/>
Tynevek felt the warmth of a sun spreading through him at Denar’s words. One in a million? For this worldly Dramok? It was balm to his lonely, hopeful soul.<br/>
But he was also about to go insane with erotic desire. Denar’s firm mouth was mere inches away from his straining cocks. Why had he stopped his fantastic licking? Tynevek had been very close to releasing just from the effects of that rough tonguing.<br/>
“Over you go.”<br/>
Thank the ancients! He let Denar turn him to his stomach.<br/>
This Dramok never did what Tynevek expected. Instead of lifting him to his knees, spreading him wide, and shoving home, Denar laid down over his back and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his cheek against the back of Tynevek’s head and snaked his arms beneath them. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Denar’s embrace was so warm and strong, that Tynevek’s sexual anxiety eased in the face of this tender act of affection.<br/>
“Imdiko Tynevek, shall I bite you?” Denar’s lips were inches from his ear, his words a mere breath.<br/>
Tynevek snuggled into his lover’s hold. “As you wish, Dramok. But you should know I’ve already surrendered to you. I surrendered the moment you took my throat in the courtyard. You don’t need to bite me to have mastery over me. I will give you all, Denar.”<br/>
He felt the Dramok freeze. Oh, shit. Had he gone too far? Said too much? Even though he hardly knew the man, he spoke the truth. He’d never truly surrendered to anyone in his life. But for this man? He meant it. In matters of sex, Denar could take all he wished, give only what he wished, and Tynevek would comply. It might be a fight, but in the end, he knew he wanted Denar to have dominance over him in the bedroom. It felt completely right to the very depths of his Imdiko soul; this man was worthy of submission. He just never dreamed it would happen this early in his life.<br/>
But was that too much to admit so soon?<br/>
“Tynevek.” Denar’s voice was deep and rough. “Are you sure? I don’t do anything by halves. I will demand total control, do you understand?”<br/>
He nodded. “Yes, Dramok. Very sure.” He waited. Again, had he said too much?<br/>
Denar buried his head in the bedding and groaned. Damn. The Dramok thought he was an idiot, a sissy, begging for favors. A sad case. Tynevek sagged, readied for rejection.<br/>
“Thank you, Imdiko.”<br/>
Denar’s soft, choked whisper made Tynevek want to roll over and grab him and hold him until time ended. “Are you sure?”<br/>
Tynevek thought Denar was going to crush his ribs, he squeezed him so tight. “Very, very sure. Your surrender humbles me. I won’t abuse my control, I swear it. You can trust me, Tynevek.”<br/>
“I know I can.” And he did, though he wasn’t sure why or how. His instincts simply said that Denar was both dominant and honorable. His guts coiled in delight. He couldn’t imagine a more attractive combination. He twisted and smiled up into his lover’s watchful gaze. “So. Maybe you won’t abuse your control, but you have every intention of using it to torture me, am I right?”<br/>
Denar’s body relaxed its grip. His answering laugh was pure evil. “Oh, yes.”<br/>
It was Tynevek’s turn to groan. “I thought so.”<br/>
Denar’s voice dropped to a whisper again, but this time it was fraught with sexual menace. His big body shivered against Tynevek’s. “I’m going to take you now. On your hands and knees.”<br/>
Denar lifted up and raised Tynevek to all fours. He bit his lip as big, hard hands caressed his ass.<br/>
“I’m going to love beating on this beautiful ass. It must be so enticing when it’s red and hot.” Denar massaged the warming flesh. “Is that something you’d like, Imdiko?”<br/>
Tynevek shuddered with excitement. He could just imagine his new lover peppering his ass with an open hand. Or a paddle. He’d never experienced it before--his love affairs had been few and brief--but it was a delicious fantasy made more exciting with the added element of Denar being the one to administer the erotic punishment. Holy Mother of All, he was going to flunk out of med school if he made time to do everything he wanted with Denar, as often as he wanted it!<br/>
“Ye-yes. I’d like that.”<br/>
“I’m so glad to hear it. Tonight, though, I don’t think I can wait long enough for that kind of play.”<br/>
That made two of them.<br/>
He held his breath as Denar slipped a finger in the cleft of his ass and gently rubbed at his anus. He’d taken some of his own lubricant and the tip slid in easily. Still, Tynevek jerked at the sudden, long-awaited sensation.<br/>
Denar slipped deeper, stretching him. He slowly withdrew and added more lubrication. He pressed two big fingers to his entrance now. Tynevek ground his teeth, feeling the sudden discomfort. Denar put his other hand at the small of his back.<br/>
“Tynevek. You’re very tight. Are you a virgin? It’s fine if you are.”<br/>
Heat flamed through Tynevek’s cheeks. “No. But I--it’s been a long time. I told you. I didn’t want anyone else until now.”<br/>
“Ah.” He startled as Denar’s lips came down and kissed his spine. “Relax, my wild flyer. We’ll take this very slowly.”<br/>
“No, you don’t have to. I want it, Denar!”<br/>
“I don’t care if you want it.” The Dramok’s voice suddenly held a bitterly cold edge. “You do not tell me what I do or do not have to do in bed. What I say goes, Imdiko. Remember?”<br/>
He gulped. “Yes, Dramok.”<br/>
“Good.” He kissed Tynevek’s back again, mouthing gently. “Now, you will relax and I will set the pace I choose.”<br/>
“Yes, Dramok.”<br/>
“Shh. No talking now.”<br/>
Tynevek smiled into the dark. He hadn’t been wrong about this man. He was just what he needed. What he’d longed for but hadn’t imagined he’d ever have, not this soon.<br/>
Despite what others might think, it wasn’t simple to be an Imdiko, the minority breed in a world of dominant Dramoks and Nobeks. Imdikos were often so attuned to the feelings and needs of others that sometimes they were overwhelmed. As they labored to discover and meet the needs of their families, friends, lovers, they faced a continuous whirl of decisions and choices as to how to best care for them all. For Imdikos like Tynevek, giving up control in bed was a relief, a delight. Not only did it please the more dominant breeds he liked to partner with, which made them both happy, but it released him from trying to figure out what they needed at any given moment or guessing how to act. He could focus on simply enjoying sex. He wasn’t interested in submitting to just anyone, but to give over control to a partner he respected was a deep part of his own sexual satisfaction. Denar, he felt, was such a partner.<br/>
Ever so slowly, carefully, and gently, Denar pressed forward to place his smaller cock in Tynevek’s ass. Tynevek breathed in and out and tried not to make any moves not dictated by his lover. Denar kept stopping to massage his back with his big, warm hands, and to produce more lubrication. Tynevek was growing impatient but he wasn’t going to hurry the Dramok. He worked to relax and allow his partner into his body. He wanted to please him more than he’d ever wanted to please anyone ever before. It was a heady feeling, as if Denar had indeed sunk his fangs into his neck and pumped him full of the natural intoxicant that could paralyze an enemy or render a lover writhingly excited and submissive. He wanted to give more and more.<br/>
“There.” Denar sighed and patted Tynevek’s ass. “All in. You did well, Imdiko.”<br/>
Tynevek took stock of the feeling. He was full but not in any pain. In fact, he was delighted. In the past, he’d only taken his partners’ larger cocks and it had hurt a lot of the time, even when he was bitten. Then again, they’d been adolescents and wild to try sex, without any real knowledge of how to share it with a partner. Denar had taken control, but he knew what he was doing. Tynevek couldn’t help giving a slight wriggle at the wonderful fullness.<br/>
He got a stinging slap on the ass. He jerked and gasped as his cocks expanded suddenly. Denar laughed.<br/>
“Just a warning. No moving unless I tell you. Now, I can’t wait any longer. You feel too damn good. I need to fuck you, my wonderful lover.”<br/>
He took hold of Tynevek’s hips and gently, slowly, slid out of his ass until just the tip of his cock was left inside. Then, with equal, gentle slowness, he slid back in, all the way to the hilt. His larger cock slid delightfully over Tynevek’s ass. Tynevek bit back a moan.<br/>
Denar leaned over his back and reached under to take hold of Tynevek’s larger cock. He pumped firmly, tip to base and back. Tynevek couldn’t smother the whimper of aching pleasure. Denar growled and sank his blunt teeth into the meat of Tynevek’s shoulder. A bolt of lightning streaked through the Imdiko’s loins at the dominant display. He was well and truly caught. Denar was in charge of his whole being. It was perfect.<br/>
Then, in the midst of all that wonder, Denar did something that went beyond perfect. It sent Tynevek into orbit. Or so it felt. Denar angled his hips slightly, dug down and somehow, he found a spot inside the Imdiko that he’d heard of, but never felt. The sudden, stunning pleasure of that internal pressure against his prostate made him howl.<br/>
Denar sounded breathless. “Nice, yes?” He pushed against it again.<br/>
“Denar!”<br/>
“Talking, Imdiko.”<br/>
Tynevek panted but managed not to speak. Great suns, it felt maddeningly good!  Denar began to pump him, his big hand making Tynevek’s cock go insane outside, while his cock was making his whole body go insane inside. Pressure beneath the Imdiko’s smaller organ shifted and he felt the need to come building to a boil with every measured stroke. Would Denar give him permission to release? The Dramok would reserve that right, he knew. This lover wanted his full submission. If he wanted to torment Tynevek by denying his need to ejaculate, he would. Just the idea of that dominance drove him wild, increasing the urgency of his need.<br/>
Denar slowed, drew out to his tip, stopped his firm stroking. Tynevek bit into the bedding, trying not to whine. Yes, he was going to be denied. Longing and delight bit deep, despite the frustration. Or because of it. It created a tangled mess of joy. He shuddered as his cum built up within, making his pricks expand and ache.<br/>
Denar pushed back in, stroked him again. Oh, ancients, the relief! Slowly, deliberately, the Dramok began to build speed and strength.<br/>
So much for relief. Tynevek didn’t know if he was going to make it. He wanted to wait and hold out for Denar’s command, but it felt so good. Denar dug down hard against that sensitive spot inside his ass with every shove and his handling of Tynevek’s cock was beyond skill--it was artful torment. Now he wasn’t sure what he wanted more: to draw out these exquisite sensations or to let loose and come so hard his heart stopped and his brains fell out.<br/>
Tynevek chanted in his mind, even as he panted, aching with the need to explode: Please, please. Don’t slow down. Don’t stop. Please, my amazing lover, keep fucking me so perfectly.<br/>
And then, as the torment grew and began to overtake his whole being: Please, Denar, please, let me come. Please say I may. Order me, please!<br/>
His silent petition was soon answered. Denar’s voice sounded like his jaws were clenched in pain.<br/>
“I can’t wait any longer. You feel too damned good.” Denar stroked him, hard, squeezing the tip of his cock just as he rammed himself down on that spot in Tynevek’s ass. “Come,Tyenevek. Now!”<br/>
Tynevek thrust his prick up into the hard hand that gripped him and began to spurt, howling, snarling, feeling like his gut was turning inside out. An instant later, Denar shoved hard inside him and he howled again as the Dramok’s big cock began to pulse and cover his ass and back with hot fluid. He twisted in Denar’s grip, hearing his lover’s roar as he marked Tynevek with his seed, his scent, his essence. His smaller cock throbbed inside him, prolonging the bliss. Tynevek fell into a universe of mindless, wondrous sensation.<br/>
At long last, his arms collapsed and he fell to the sleeping mat, taking the bigger Dramok down with him. Denar was still buried inside him and he smiled at the feeling of still being full of his lover.<br/>
His lover.<br/>
#<br/>
Denar was ecstatic. Wiped out, but ecstatic.<br/>
He was holding the most amazing man in his arms, his cock warm inside the Imdiko’s body. He had come with volcanic force, roaring in triumph as his cum covered his new lover’s back and his smaller cock had jerked wildly inside Tynevek’s spasming rear passage. He had claimed him and been claimed in return. The man who still panted with the fury of their climax all but owned him, now.<br/>
He had not been expecting this. None of it. When he’d left this room last night to go to that party, he’d never expected to end up having sex with such a perfect lover. He’d never expected to fall in love in just one day.<br/>
Oh, yes, he knew it was too soon for him to be in love. Yes, it was just an infatuation. It was just great sex with a fantastic partner. It was a mere dream. Even if it was real, he knew it wasn’t likely to be reciprocated. It wasn’t anything he’d admit to anyone else, either. Certainly, he’d never say it out loud to Tynevek.<br/>
“I love you,” he blurted.<br/>
He felt the Imdiko, who’d been stretching and nuzzling back against him like a cat, go suddenly still. Fuck! What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he control himself around this man? Somehow, in a matter of hours, Imdiko Tynevek had torn down all his defenses and was rampaging happily, all unawares, through his life. Through his very guarded heart.<br/>
Well, it was nice while it lasted. Now, he’d scared the hell out of the man. He’d get up, put on his clothes, and run all the way back to the First Year med dorm. He’d shake his head in wonder at the crackpot Dramok who’d gone crazy right after they’d had sex for the first time. An idiot gone mad with the triumph of fucking the so-called Wet Dream of the First Year Class.<br/>
Denar’s heart was kicking his ass. Could he have screwed this up any worse?<br/>
Tynevek turned in his arms. Those huge, beautiful eyes still looked soft and unfocused after his orgasm. His smile was beatific. He didn’t look angry. What was he thinking?<br/>
“I love you, too.”<br/>
Denar groaned. “Oh, hell, Tynevek. I’m sorry. It was a stupid thing to say. You don’t have to say it back. I just got carried away.”<br/>
Tynevek’s face clouded. “Am I stupid for saying it to you?”<br/>
“No, of course not! It’s just, you know, the moment, and good sex and all.”<br/>
“It was good sex for you, Denar?” Tynevek touched his face, lightly.<br/>
“If it was any better, I’d have exploded into a million pieces. Blown out the ceiling panels. I had no idea I could come that hard or that long.” He kissed him. “Yes, thank you, wild flyer. It was great sex.”<br/>
“So great it made you tell me a lie? So great it made me say something stupid in response?”<br/>
“Tynevek, no. What you said wasn’t stupid.” He scowled. “You’re twisting this up.”<br/>
Tynevek’s gentle face was serious. “No, Denar. You’re twisting things. Surely you’ve had great sex before.”<br/>
“Yes, but--”<br/>
“Did you tell those other partners you loved them after one go?”<br/>
“No. Hell, no.” He groaned. “I’ve never told another man I loved him. Ever.”<br/>
“Neither have I. But, Denar, you are no liar. You’ve been fair and honest with me. I see it written in your face. And I need you to know that I do not lie, except in cases when telling the truth would cause more harm than good. It’s just how I am.”<br/>
“But it’s too soon. We hardly know each other. I can’t hang that on you.”<br/>
He grinned, briefly. “I am Imdiko. Everyone hangs their emotions on me.”<br/>
Denar snorted. He stared into the handsome face that was studying his so intently. He wanted to tell him it was a mistake, a slip of the tongue. But it wasn’t true.<br/>
“No one falls in love this fast. It just isn’t possible.” He stroked Tynevek’s hair.<br/>
“No, you’re right. It isn’t. But there it is.” He frowned. “Are you saying you don’t want to see where it might lead us?”<br/>
Denar opened his mouth to say hell yes but he stopped. That would be a lie. Not only a lie but downright cowardice. He didn’t want to be afraid of seeing what they could have together. He did want to pursue this. Maybe the timing was unusual, but then, who needed usual when you had a chance at love with an asskicking, trapeze-flying, gorgeous, brilliant, submissive-in-bed partner? For however long it lasted?<br/>
“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” He gathered Tynevek to him and kissed him, tenderly, thoroughly. “I want to see where this leads us. I want to be in your life. I want you in my life.”<br/>
“Good.” Tynevek’s smile beamed out. “I can’t imagine giving you up now. I want this to go on.”<br/>
Denar was getting hard again. Damn, the man made him wild. Would this go on tonight?<br/>
The asskicking Imdiko pushed him onto his back and grabbed some wipes. They cleaned each other thoroughly, then, very deliberately and devastatingly, Tynevek took Denar’s larger cock into his mouth and his smaller cock in his hand and Denar’s mind left the realm of all reason and logic. Yes, it seemed this would go on tonight.<br/>
The sweetness of the act moved him as much as it excited him, seeing this amazing man working to bring him to bliss with no thought to his own pleasure. He’d have to remedy that and soon. But the beautiful Imdiko with the crazy-dangerous skills had the mouth of an angel. Or was it a demon? Either way, Denar lacked the willpower to resist or demur.<br/>
He moaned, deep and long, and sank his hands into Tynevek’s hair, holding him gently. Holding him so he could go deep and savor the warmth and the rough tongue and the fabulous suckling. Holding him tight as he came, roaring, shooting joyously into his partner’s loving mouth. Sighing as the Imdiko took every drop and lovingly licked him clean while he shook with the last throes of his climax. Afterward, when he lay with Tynevek in his arms again, completely spent, he shook his head.<br/>
“This is madness, you know.”<br/>
Tynevek chuckled. “Oh, yes, I know. You’ve fucked up all my careful plans.”<br/>
“I love any plan that has to do with you and fucking.”<br/>
“I feel the same way about you.” Tynevek kissed his chest.<br/>
Denar shifted on the sleeping mat, his arms still tight around his new love. “Are we ever going to have evening meal? You distracted me and now I’m ravenous.”<br/>
“Oh, so it’s my fault?”<br/>
“Of course.” Denar lazily stroked his partner’s back. “If you hadn’t been running around looking so fuckable I would’ve bought you a meal and we could’ve talked. Gotten to know each other. Look at us now.”<br/>
“Ass.” Tynevek smiled up at him. “I think I got to know a lot about you anyway.”<br/>
“Really.”<br/>
“Oh, yes.” He nodded at the wall, where a vid screen slowly showed a parade of gorgeous, naked males and females in a variety of poses. One position seemed to be the dominant theme throughout. “Like the fact that you love asses.”<br/>
Denar laughed as he squeezed one of Tynevek’s buttocks. “I do. And I can’t wait to have yours again.”<br/>
“Hmm. Maybe I’ll have to have some rear-view shots taken of me to remind you.”<br/>
Denar’s grin was purely wicked. “Send them as soon as possible, please. Hell, I’ll take them myself as soon as I can stand to let you out of this bed. Not that I’m going to forget you or your fantastic ass.” He paused, more serious now. “Those vids-- You do know that I like females, yes?”<br/>
It was Tynevek’s turn to grin. “I do know that. I have a slide-show like this one in my room that includes many shots of my favorite female body part.”<br/>
“Asses? No, wait. Let me guess. Tits?”<br/>
Tyenvek sighed and nodded. “By the ancients, yes. I just got a couple of vids of Earther beauties. They were smuggled off the planet. Evidently it’s a serious crime to look at vids of naked women or men, and for females to show their bodies.”<br/>
“It’s a serious crime that they can’t.”<br/>
“Agreed. Anyway, it was cum at first sight when I saw how full and soft-looking their breasts are. It’s astonishing how much they resemble us. And they look like they would be sheer heaven to fuck.”<br/>
“Should I be jealous?”<br/>
Tynevek shook his head. “No.” He kissed Denar, hard. “I am so happy to be with you I can’t think of anyone else.”<br/>
“Not to mention that the chances of our ever even seeing an Earther woman, in person, let alone fucking one of them are as good as me turning into a Tragoom tomorrow.”<br/>
Tynevek nuzzled his chest, lightly licked one of Denar’s nipples. Denar growled in appreciation. “You, Dramok, are all I want. Besides, I learned so much more about you tonight than that you love asses.”<br/>
“Like what?”<br/>
“Oh, like the fact that you’re delicious.” Tynevek slid a hand down Denar’s belly and gathered his cocks into his hands. They swelled instantly with interest. “Like these are delicious.”<br/>
“I see. What about the fact that I scream like a stuck zibger when you suck me off?”<br/>
Tynevek showed him a proud little smile. “That’s one.”<br/>
“I see. Or, maybe the fact that I can’t wait to have you again even though I’m starving for a meal?”<br/>
“Very nice to know.”<br/>
Tynevek stroked his cocks and Denar sighed at the sensation of being handled so perfectly. Yes, this man was one in a million.<br/>
“Like the fact that I love you, wild flyer?”<br/>
“Shh. You know how gauche it is to say that out loud. If I were a Nobek, I’d have to kill you now.”<br/>
Denar shook with laughter. “You’re a wonderfully weird character, Imdiko Tynevek.”<br/>
“Thank you, Dramok Denar. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>